The outsiders songs
by Nother.one.bites.da.dust21
Summary: songs to go with the outsiders. t for now


Song fic to song with same title. A Darrel Senior and Mrs. Curtis story. Sadness may be entered tell me what u think.

My mother and father loved to dance, music was in their soul

It kept them young though the years rolled on

Their song never grew old

I felt the world fall silent when I heard they'd passed away

But then from out of nowhere, a song began to play...

Pony was five, he was helping his mom out in the kitchen. He remembered that she loved to cook and dance around the kitchen. He usually just sat and watched until Soda and Darry got home from school. Mr Curtis worked as a roofer, but he'd get home in the next ten minutes. Once he got home he danced with Ponyboy's mom, as Pony watched. This went on for years, up until Ponyboy was fourteen. He'd come home to see them dancing. One day, he came home to see his brother Darrel on the porch. Pony thought, 'He came home from college'. That day he found the world had gone silent without the music his parents danced to. He thought he heard a song playing in the distance...

Are you dancing in Heaven tonight?

Holding each other so tight

Just like you did all those magic nights before

Moving to the rhythm of love

And though I'm gonna miss you so much

I know you'll be alright 'cause you're dancing in Heaven tonight...

I can see mom and dad holding each other tightly dancing down the streets of Heaven, just like the kitchen and hallways of our house. The love in their eyes shining just like the day they met. I miss them so much, but I know they are alright 'cause they are dancing in heaven. Plus it doesn't hurt that I'm doing alright with the gang , Soda, and Darry.

Now there's a place inside my heart where the music never dies

And every time the teardrops start I go back there again

I see you dance together the way it used to be

And then I know that loves a song

That lasts through all eternity.

Soda was thinking, I know hard to believe, but he was. He was wondering what the inside o a heart looked like. He thinks his heart is the reason he is happy all the time. There is a place that always seems like a place to dance, always playing music, always happy. Like Soda. Whenever a teardrop threatens to drop, he thinks back to that place, the time he was seven and walked into the house to see his parents dancing with his five year old brother. He goes back to that place when he needs to know that love remains throughout eternity. He needs it more then anyone thinks, especially after Sandy left.

(chorus repeats)

I know you're dancing in Heaven tonight, holding each other so tight

Stepping int time across a starlit floor

Moving to the rhythm of love

And though I'm gonna miss you so much

I knew you'll be alright 'cause you're dancing in Heaven tonight.

It's been three years since the Curtis brothers lost their parents. A lot has happened since then. Two member of the gang died only six months after that. Sure everyone missed Johnny and Dally an awful lot, but Soda and Darrel were just happy it wasn't Pony and Pony them.

Today, the third year anniversary found the Curtis brothers all home, a rate occasion, even rarer was the fact it was only them and not Steve or Keith there too. Darry was cooking in silence, Pony was working on a paper for school, and Soda was being bored and decided to go look in their parents' room. The room not being touched since the day they died. A picture album was out and pictures were laying on their bed. Soda went to the bed, looking at a picture of him and pony, ages six and eight dancing, pretending to be their parents. There was a note on the bed.

'This is a note to our dear sons, in case we leave you for good. Just know, your father and I will be watching as you grow. We are proud of you no matter what. If we do go away, we want you to remember the good times, and keep dancing. As we are doing on the stars right now. We are fine, for we know Soda and Pony are fine with Darrel. Be good and take care of the gang and each other. -Love, Mom'

They spent the rest of the day looking at pictures and listening to music.

A week later, Ponyboy is sitting behind a desk in English class a day after turning in his assignment named 'Dancing in Heaven'. A situation that he thought of to the song. The assignment was to choose a song and use it to events in your past. The end.

Assignment: Ponyboy got an "A" and he asks reader of his story these queries...

What song would you choose? Why? What situation would you choose?


End file.
